This invention relates to a clip and more particularly to a trellis clip suitable for use in supporting plants and the like.
Up until this time, there have been various methods available for supporting plants, such as, for example, young trees, shrubs and the like in orchards, gardens and commercial horticultural situations, in order to assist the same correct growth and to protect from damage in adverse weather conditions and the like. For example, trees may often be severely damaged during windy conditions, particularly if they are not yet strong enough to support themselves. They are often blown over or their trunks snapped or branches broken off. Previous methods have included tying a piece of string or rope around the trunk of a tree, and securing it to a fence, wire or similar support. Other methods have involved the use of arrangements which include a strap with a head at one end thereof, to which the wire or other support means is attached. Such an arrangement may be further provided with a nut which is engageable to the head of the arrangement, in order to further secure the young tree relative to the head and wire. The abovementioned methods suffer from various disadvantages. For example, some strings or ropes perish, others are difficult to remove, and often the knot in the string or rope may loosen and come undone, with result that the young tree is no longer supported. Similarly, with the strap, head and nut arrangement, the nut often works itself loose, thereby increasing the risk of the arrangement failing totally. In addition, these arrangements often allow for sideways movement of the young tree relative to the wire, which can in itself cause damage to the tree.
It is an object, therefore of one aspect of the present invention to provide a method of supporting young trees and the like, which goes some way towards overcoming or at least minimizing the abovementioned problems.